Little Dancer
by Lila Caffee
Summary: Erik leaves the opera house, still depressed about Christine. Can Meg pick up the pieces of his shattered dreams? Can she convince him that there's more to life than Daae? MERIK Lots of fluff and cute stuff!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, I write this in my study hall because doing Phantom's Return at school is nearly impossible because there are so many distractions. Also, I don't want to lose anything. I write this at school because it's more of a stress reliever than a real story. I write more every Wednesday (my only study hall, as I take Chorus and Madrigals) so you can count on updates every few weeks (AKA I can't write one chapter in a study hall, so I write parts)! So here we go!

---

Erik walked around the Opera House Populaire, slightly depressed. The fire wasn't as bad as everyone had said; the stage just needed new floorboards and he backstage needed to be repainted. He sighed and picked up his Don Juan cape. It wasn't singed, but it would need a little repair. He carefully folded it and stored it in his satchel, along with his music and a few bottles of ink.

He had hidden in the shadows of his lair until the mob had left, then packed away a few possessions. He had a suitcase full of his clothes and a few important pieces of his lair outside with Caesar. He had decided to walk through his home one final time before he moved on.

He smiled fondly up to the rafters, where he had dropped that backdrop on Carlotta. And to Box 5 where he sat to watch… her sing. His heart leaped into his throat at the thought of her. He felt the familiar lump in his throat as a tear escaped. He knew he would never love again.

He suddenly heard a voice. A wonderful voice. It sang, "Pitiful creature of darkness – What kind of life have you known? God give me courage t show you: You are not alone!"

He instantly followed the voice. It was not Christine, but Meg Giry, one of the only friends he had. He had no idea she was a marvelous singer. She suddenly turned, alarmed.

"Whoever is there, come out now! I'm warning you! The-The Opera Ghost doesn't take kindly to the hurtful sort, and he's very protective of me…" she lied, trying to sound brave.

Phantom laughed. "The Opera Ghost says that is true." He stepped out of the shadows, into the dim light of the wing. "It's just me, Meg."

Meg stared at him and whispered, "You're alive?" She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck in a deep embrace. "You're alive! Oh thank God!" She hugged him tightly. He froze for a moment, but then hugged her back. Meg was one of the only people he could count on.

She franticly babbled on about how he was alive and how she was so worried and how she was sure he was dead. She kissed both his cheeks and then… pecked him on the lips, getting caught up in the excitement.

They both froze. He turned red and she blushed. "Um… M-Mother w-was w-worried ab-bout y-you…" she stuttered.

"Yes, your mother…" he nodded, still shocked by Meg's affection. He then realized he was still holding her. He quickly removed his hands and turned, regaining his cool exterior. His ears were still red when he turned back to her. "Can I have my mask back?"

She shook the shock off and smiled, happy the subject had changed. "Yes. It's at home. Mother said you could live in our attic like you did when the Opera House was under construction. Caesar can live in our friend's stables."

He nodded and they set off to the stables, where the white horse was waiting. He loaded his few possessions into the carriage and rode off, Meg sitting next to him.

Once they were at a steady pace, the night grew closer, and the wind grew colder. Meg shivered in her sleeveless dress. Erik sighed at her and took off his jacket and pulled it around her. She wrapped it tightly around herself, smiling at him sheepishly. He half-smiled and looked back to the road. She gathered her courage and moved closer to him. When he didn't react, she leaned her head on his shoulder, nodding off to sleep.

Erik looked over at the maiden on his shoulder. He never realized how beautiful Meg looked. He let go of the reins with one hand and put his arm around her shoulders.

---

Erik quickly and silently moved into the attic. He set up a few sheets of music on a stand and unpacked his clothes. A few years ago, he might have already had a few essentials here, but that was back before young men who tried to woo Meg decided to help Madame Giry with housework. Erik used to do that for her.

He also played music for the Giry's. They kept an old piano in the attic, which meant Erik could play his compositions whenever he wanted. He also had his old violin, the Christmas gift Madame Giry gave to him during his first year at the Opera. He played it now and then, but not as often as he should have.

He crept downstairs to where Meg was sleeping. He watched her for a moment. The sleeping creature was beautiful, more beautiful than his angel. He had been blinded by Christine's maturity and then by his own jealousy. He caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead. He pulled the blankets around her and whispered, "Good night, my little dancer."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, I got a lot of positive feedback on this, so I wrote another chapter. Here we go! And I'm sorry if I can't write anything POTO for a while, I just saw a Phantom/DBZ video on Youtube and now have this mental image of him… At least the guy has a pretty good voice. His username on Youtube is EMPManiac.

---

A few weeks had passed since the Don Juan incident, and Erik had tried his best to stop feeling sorry for himself. Christine was (hopefully) happy with Raoul. He played a tune on the piano, and it turned into Think Of Me. He growled and slammed his fists on the ivory keys. Okay, maybe he wasn't as over her as he tried to be. He ran his fingers through his hair, frustrated. He put the guard over the keys and leaned his elbows on them.

"Erik?" a small voice called from behind the door. "It's me, Meg."

"Enter." He didn't even look up.

She opened the door, holding a plate of food. She smiled and set it down on a table. "Evening, Erik."

He looked up to her. "Good evening, Meg."

She wore a beautiful evening gown. It was midnight blue and had a slit going up the side to the knee. It was a simple dress, but it was beautiful.

"You look…" he rubbed his uncovered eye to be sure he wasn't dreaming. His eyes went wide and his mouth hung ajar in surprise. He froze.

"Thank you," she said quietly. She blushed brightly and stammered, "I-I came t-to ask a favor."

Erik shook off the shock and cleared his throat. "Anything as long as I receive something in return."

She blushed even redder and said abruptly, "Singing Lessons!" She looked away sheepishly, awaiting his reply.

Erik frowned, deep in thought. He sighed and said, "Yes."

Meg looked back toward him in surprise. "Really?"

Erik nodded. "Yes. But in return…" He rose from his seat and stepped toward her. He offered his hand and she took it. Erik pulled her close to him, their faces inches apart. Meg noticed he was a few inches taller than her. Meg's fierce blush returned as he brushed a lock of hair from her face. He studied her features for a moment. She breathed in his scent. It was the scent of candles and rain. He brushed his lips against hers.

She was shocked at his act of affection, but didn't stop him. She realized she was wrong about Erik all these years. The fortress he had put up between him and the world had been broken, and now the king needed help. He was being gentle, and she kissed back to show she was comfortable. He pulled her even closer, the space between them completely gone.

She ran her fingers through his hair. She let them wander to his neck. She then had a bad thought. What would Christine think? Her mother? Everyone else? She would be hated. She pushed on his shoulders to tell him to stop.

He moaned in to her mouth and grabbed her waist. He pressed himself against her. He knew she didn't actually want to stop. He felt her nails stroke the back of his neck lovingly. He finally pulled off reluctantly and they looked into each other's eyes.

"Erik, this is wrong. If-"Meg started. Erik put a finger to her lips to quiet her.

"You don't really think that. You are scared. Of Christine, of your mother… Don't be frightened. I'm here. You're safe. Don't be frightened…" he purred. He embraced her. She rested her head on his shoulder as he stroked her golden hair. Meg nuzzled into Erik's chest. He tilted her head up and rested his forehead upon hers.

"Will Christine return?" Meg asked.

Erik pecked her assuredly. "Yes," he whispered. "She left me a letter, informing me that after _he_ left," Meg noticed his mouth twitch at the mention of him, "she would return to _my_ opera house. It should be rebuilt and running by then."

"Will she know that you are still here?" Meg asked.

"Perhaps." He looked down, deep in thought.

"Will she know of… us?" Meg looked unsure at her question.

"Perhaps. Is there an 'us'? It's up to you." He kissed her head. She nodded. "Do you plan on telling her?" She then shook her head.

"Meg… I think…" Phantom spoke slowly, unsure.

"What?" she inspected his hand, tracing his palm gingerly.

"I think… I'm in love. With you." She looked up at his thought hopefully. He smiled at her. "I am. Meg, I love you."

"I love you too, Erik." She nuzzled his chest. They were silent for a moment until she looked into his eyes. "Erik?"

"Oui, Mon Cher?" Erik brushed a stray lock of hair from her forehead.

She reached toward his mask and traced it carefully. He reached up toward her hand and guided it to remove it from his face. She had seen it before, but it seemed to look different as she removed the shield he had put up between him and the world. The sensitive, raw skin underneath was injured, scarred by both cruel fate and his horrible past. She ran her fingers over it.

He suddenly grabbed her waist and kissed her. She moaned into his mouth happily and wrapped her arms around his neck. Erik pushed her against the wall roughly and pressed himself upon her body. He brushed his tongue to her lips and she opened her mouth, teasing him by blocking his entrance with her own tongue.

Their lips parted for a moment, keeping the close intimacy to her. She placed the mask back upon his face. He raised a hand from her waist to pull the tie out of her hair. Her short golden locks fell to her shoulders. He rested his hand against her back. She shivered at the feeling of is cold hand on her bare skin.

Their lips connected again, in heated passion. Their tongues wrestled playfully. Erik had never felt more ecstasy in his life. Meg could say the same.

At that moment, Madame Giry opened the door.

---

A/N: Oooh! Cliff-hanger! Don't worry though, as I have the next chapter written out. I just have to see some reviews!

Love you all,

LilaCaffee


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I have been begged to write the next chapter, so here we go!

---

Meg and Erik both froze and stiffened. Erik let go of her waist and looked away shamefully.

"Meg, go to your room!" Madame Giry commanded angrily. Meg hurried out, her soft sobs echoing up the hallway. Erik turned from the old woman. She turned to Erik. "And you! You are never to be with her again."

Erik swiftly spun back to her, his normal serious expression broken, concerned eyes on the verge of tears replacing it. "What!?! But I-" he started.

"I've heard enough, Erik! I've seen enough!" she shook her head in disgust. "I thought you were more honorable than that. I will continue to let you stay here, but I don't want to see you near her ever again!" she slammed the door.

Phantom fell to his knees, tears welling up in eyes, and falling to the floor.. "I-I love you, Meg…"

---

Meanwhile, in her room, Meg cried into her pillow. Her mother came in and sat on the edge of her bed. Madame Giry rubbed her daughter's back lovingly. "Margaret, Margaret. Are you alright? I can't believe I trusted him-" she started.

Meg looked up and yelled, "Don't you dare say that! I loved him!"

Madame Giry looked at Meg in horror. "You what?" she said, aghast at her daughter's words.

"I love him!" Meg cried.

---

Phantom tapped on Meg's window. She smiled, her eyes still red and dry from crying. She opened the window and he jumped in, sweeping her small frame into his arms.

"It's okay, Meg. Don't let it trouble you. She can't keep us apart. No one can." He rocked her slowly in his arms, petting her hair.

She hummed in agreement. She nuzzled into him and sighed in relaxation. He picked her tired being into his arms and laid her on the bed. He laid on it next to her and she shifted herself to lay her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

She sat up after a minute to look at him. She saw he must've been very uncomfortable in his cloak. She placed her hand at his throat and undid the cape.

He looked up and said, "Do you wish for me to stay?" She nodded and he rose off the bed. He removed the cape fully and shrugged off his jacket. She smiled and laid her head on the pillow.

"You wish for me to spend the night?" she nodded. She moved over and looked up expectantly. He turned slightly red at the implication. He stuttered out, which was very rare for him, "Y-you want me to…" She nodded again. "A-are y-you s-ure? I mean…" he voice trailed off.

"I am only asking you to lie with me, not to take my honesty. Please?" she gave him the eyes. He groaned and laid next to her.

---

The next morning, Erik found Meg resting peacefully on his stomach. He stroked her hair lovingly and let his eyes graze over her body. They followed each curve carefully, etching each line into his mind. He eyes fell from her shoulders, to her arms, to her waist, to her hips… Erik shut his eyes and mentally slapped himself.

Meg must've moved around during the night, as her nightgown was riding up, now at mid-thigh. He opened his eyes, convincing himself nothing was showing and he was _not_ ogling her. Simply admiring her. He marveled at her strong, limber legs, strengthened from the harsh ballet training.

She stirred, rolling over to lie on her back. "Good Morning, my little angel," Phantom purred.

"Morning, love. Did you sleep well?" she mumbled, rubbing here eyes.

"Very. I think I sleep better with you lying on me," Phantom teased.

"Well, you are a very good pillow." Meg shot back playfully, stretching her arms. She arched her back, Phantom watching every move. She laid her head back on Erik's shoulder.

Erik turned toward her and placed a finger under her chin, while the other drew her close. He tilted her head toward his and kissed her tenderly. She placed her hand gently on his neck.

"I love you, Meg." Erik whispered.

"I love you too." Meg kissed him again.


End file.
